


F*ck You [prequel to "Set Visit"]

by i_honestly_dek



Series: Sebastian the (Cute) Jerk [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Harm, I have no idea how to tag this to be honest, Mean, YouTube, argument, evanstan bromance, fight, prank, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_honestly_dek/pseuds/i_honestly_dek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After lunch with Scarlett and Elizabeth, you come home to Sebastian and Chris fighting.</p><p>Warning: rough play and choking (not in the, uh, sex way).</p><p>If you've ever seen Josh Leyva's "Roommate Fight Prank", this is that but with Chris and Seb instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F*ck You [prequel to "Set Visit"]

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the Leyva video and thought it was a cruel yet cute one. But that's just me. If you feel uncomfortable reading this, I do sincerely apologize. I will take it down upon request. If there are any other tags or warnings I should put, please let me know.

Having parked your car in the driveway, you grab your bag and head to the front door. You just came from lunch with Scarlett and Elizabeth, and wondered if Sebastian was home. He had told you that he was meeting up with Evans to do a surprise YouTube video for the fans, but you weren’t sure where they’d go for the day. You open the door and are barely able to put your bag down before you hear yelling coming from upstairs.

 

“Fuck you, asshole!”

 

It’s Sebastian’s voice. Who’s he yelling at?

 

“You’re shitting me right now. You’re blaming this on me?”

 

Your eyes widen at the sound of the second voice. Chris.

 

You walk to the bottom of the stairs, trying to get a hold on the situation. You’re not sure if it’s them practicing for an audition or running lines together. Maybe they’re got really into a football game?

 

“Six fucking years, Chris. Six!”

 

That broke all your suspicions. Sebastian used Chris’ real name. They’ve known each other for over six years. This is real.

 

You start walking up the stairs to intervene without thinking. You’re way smaller than the both of them. You also don’t know what they’re arguing about so they may just get even madder with the presence of other people. And as you escalates, so does the argument.

 

“It’s not like-“

 

“Well it wouldn’t just happen!”

 

“You think I wanted to?!”

 

“Fuck! You!”

 

At the top of the staircase, you see them in the room at the far end of the hall. At that instant, Sebastian is tackling Chris. He sits on the older and pulls a punch. Luckily Chris has been through enough fight training to know to put his arms up in front of his face in self-defence.

 

“Fuck you!”

 

Chris is able to push Sebastian off him, but in the process, Sebastian falls backwards and hits his head on the full-length mirror, which slides down sideways along the wall. Seb, clearly dazed, tries to attack Chris once more, but Chris is able to swing his arm around the Romanian and put him in a choke hold.

 

“Yeah. What’re you gonna do, asshole!?”

 

You’re winded. It feels like someone just knocked all the air out of you, and you’re not even in the fight. It seems as though your legs are finally released from a lock you didn’t realise and you’re running into the room.

 

Sebastian, still in Chris’ hold is still swinging his elbows back, trying to get any hit to Chris’ midsection.

 

“Chris!” You scream. “Chris! Stop!”

 

“What’re you gonna do?” He grunts into Sebastian’s ear.

 

“Fuck you!” Is his only struggled response.

 

You kneel beside them on the floor now, grabbing at Chris’ arms, trying to use your whole (relatively small) body to free your boyfriend from his co-star’s choke.

 

“Chris! Stop!” You repeat. Over and over and over again.

 

“You can’t do anything now, can you?”

 

Sebastian’s focus has now changed from swinging his elbows back to grabbing at Chris’ arms as well. Not trying to pull free, but just enough to breathe.

 

“I can’t-“ he gasps. “I can’t breathe.”

 

You’re still screaming for Chris to stop. Or at least you think you are.

 

“Can’t do anything!” Chris yells as Sebastian is still gasping for air, grabbing at the arms around his neck significantly slower and with much less power. He’s losing consciousness.

 

“Chris!” This time it comes out as a sob. “Please!”

 

You feel tears streaming down your cheeks, so you shut your eyes tight and try harder than ever to free Sebastian.

 

“Babe! Hey. Babe! Babe!”

 

There’s a voice in your head and hands on your shoulder.

 

“Hey. Hey, hey.”

 

You open your eyes and see Sebastian looking right at you, still in Chris’ arms.

 

“It was a prank. It’s just a prank.”

 

You fall back and lean against the wall, staring at both of them. They’re still on the floor, Sebastian still half on top of Chris. Their hair is disheveled, both of them panting and catching their breath. And it’s very discreet, but...are they…laughing?

 

You tuck your head between your knees to hide your tears and your blazing hot face. It’s a mixture of lingering panic, anger, and relief.

 

“Hey, [y/n].” You hear Sebastian as he sits up. “Babe.”

 

You don’t look up. Instead, you pull yourself out of the room without making eye contact with either of them. Walking down the stairs, you hear Sebastian let out a “fuck” before Chris’ quick reply of “go!” Merely 2 seconds later, Sebastian is running down the stairs to catch up with you before you walk out the door. His hand catches your hip and he turns you around.

 

“Babe. Hey, look at me. Please.” He uses his other hand to tilt your chin upwards, but you move your chin away. “Please. I’m sorry.”

 

He moves the hand from your chin to your waist as well and instead tries to lower himself to catch your eye, but you intentionally move your head to avoid looking at him.

 

“I’m sorry. I will never _ever_ do anything like that again.”

 

You’re looking straight down at the floor when you mumble, “You can’t just do that, Seb.”

 

He quickly envelopes you in a tight hug, clearly relieved that you’re still willing to talk to him after the events that just occurred.

 

“I know that now. I’m sorry.” He lets out a chuckle. “I’m so sorry.”

 

When he pulls away, you see Chris at the top of the stairs with a DSLR.

 

“Oh my god.” You turn around and put your back to camera, which also happens to put your back to Sebastian. “Are you filming this?”  


In half a second he’s standing in front of you again.

 

“Well,” his voice rises an octave higher than normal, “we had a video to film. Scarlett and Liz may have helped us out by getting you out of the house for a bit.”

 

Despite the last few tears that you squeeze out of your eyes, you let out a laugh. Sebastian immediately hugs you again.

 

“Okay, we’re good, Chris!” He lets you go and gives Chris and the camera a thumbs up. “She’s smiling.”

 

“Fuck you.” You press your face into Sebastian’s chest.

 

“Okay, thank god.” You hear Chris say form the stairs. “I thought I was filming a break up video for a second.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks!
> 
> Comment  
> -what you (dis)liked  
> -what i can improve on  
> -anything i should write next  
> -any tags/warnings i should add


End file.
